Gotas de lluvia
by Katia Uchiha
Summary: Los dos sabían que aquello no estaba bien, pero como las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal, su amor corría en ríos de pasión.


La lluvia caía con fuerza contra los cristales, en la habitación solo se escuchaban susurros y risillas tontas de dos adolescentes. Él besaba con dulzura el hueco de detrás de la oreja de Sakura mientras trazaba por su cuerpo carreterías invisibles, ella, a su vez, le agarra fuertemente de los brazos a Sasuke queriendo que este se le acerque más pero es imposible sus cuerpos están pegados el uno junto al otro.

-Te siento Sakura, tu cuerpo, tu piel, es una sensación maravillosa que jamás llegue a pensar en sentir.

-Pues siéntelo, porque no sé si podre aguantar tanto fuego dentro de mí.

El chico se separo lo justo para quitarse lo poco que le quedaba encima, ella a su vez, se mantenía quieta, las sensaciones eran demasiadas y temía explotar de una combustión espontánea; el volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, y con él encima suya el calor aumento en segundos.

Podrían ser las gotas de lluvia que rebotaban contra el cristal con fuerza o las ganas que se tenían los dos jóvenes pero poco a poco los dos cuerpos ya desnudos empezaron a juntarse lentamente, con jadeos que se morían entre múltiples besos, manos que agarraban para intentar no caerse por el abismo del placer; Sasuke observaba a su niña, a la que amaba, a la que no quería perder por nada en el mundo, por que moriría si eso pasaba, ya no era un idiota, había tenido que aprender por las malas que la amaba, los dos estaban destinados y ni su venganza ni su maldad podrían separar lo que había unido el destino.

Por su parte, Sakura no podía procesar toda la información que le zumbaba en la cabeza, la lógica no tenía cabida entre todas las sensaciones que experimentaba y es que después de luchar incansablemente por fin tenía a Sasuke entre sus brazos. Había surcado mares, escalado montañas, cruzado abismos y todo ello solo para buscarle a él, el niño de sus sueños, su sonrisa, su tono de voz era lo único que la acompañaba en sus momentos de más debilidad; todos se lo decían "no volverá", "solo quiere venganza", "aunque vuelva no estará contigo"; todos los comentarios la herían muy profundamente, ella sabía que quienes se lo decían eran sus amigos sin ningún motivo de herirla pero se equivocaban en dos cosas: sus comentarios dolían y que Sasuke si regresaría y estaría con ella.

El destino los había unido, de una forma cruel y retorcida, pero lo había hecho; ella, un ángel que solo quería ayudar a los demás; él, un demonio que había corrompido su joven corazón con la rabia y odio por una venganza. Pero aquello era amor, sus ojos no mentían, ella podía ver perfectamente, incluso si usar sus técnicas que él la quería con su corazón y su alma,; las dudad sobraban, las horas, los días y los años de sufrimiento sobraban en su corazón lleno de amor.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos anunciaba el entusiasmo que ambos ponían en la exploración de sus cuerpos, las manos, los labios, las lenguas no eran suficientes para abarcar la piel expuesta de los amantes, las caricias se quedaban cortas, nada satisfacía la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

De repente cambiaron las tornas, Sasuke giro y quedo tendido en la cama con una aturdida Sakura sobre él sin entender nada, pero la sonrisa traviesa del chico le anuncio que ella tenía el poder, que podía desquitarse de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar con él.

Aquello era divertido, el peligro los rodeaba por todas partes, un juego prohibido por todos y deseado por ellos, era imprudente seguir con aquello pero Sakura ya estaba cansada de hacer lo correcto y lentamente continuo con el juego que habían comenzado.

Aquello era una tormenta, un barco que se hundía lentamente en el mar, una necesidad crecía dentro de sus cuerpos y rápidamente los dos fueron alcanzando ese pedacito de cielo que no les pertenecía. Los dos eran rivales en una carrera en la que no había ganador solo dos perdedores ante el amor del otro.

Y se rompieron, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro bajo un torbellino de pasión que los ahogaba sin piedad, la chica se derrumbo sobre el pecho de su amada y este sin ninguna fuerza en su cuerpo amado levanto el brazo derecho cubierto de vendas para acariciar los suaves cabellos de su niña que acababa de quedarse dormida.

Las dudas asaltaron en ese instante a Sasuke, amaba a esa niña más que a nada, pero no podía privarla de una vida, sin sus amigos, sin el trabajo que adoraba; no, no podía quitarle también eso.

Intento levantarse, pero una somnolienta Sakura agarraba fuertemente su cintura impidiéndole la huída, en ese momento se percato de que no podía abandonarla, a amaba y la haría su mujer, ella era fuerte, inteligente, sagaz, ágil, audaz, valerosa y un millón de capacidades que la convertían en toda una mujer digna de un Uchiha.

Sasuke volvió a recostarse en la cama donde se acurruco bajo una manta con la que los había arropado a los dos, sus dedos rozaron tiernamente el hombro de Sakura, quien con un leve suspiro se abrazo más fuertemente al chico quien rindiéndose al amor tan grande que habitaba en su pecho contemplaba la fuerte lluvia que caía contra los cristales de aquella habitación.

**Holaa! He vuelto, se que he estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero los motivos eran grandes, las clases, la familia, puede que mucha gente ni me echara de menos, pero yo si eche de menos escribir; bueno, espero que disfruten de este pequeño pedazo de imaginacion que saque de mi cabeza, un beso y un gran abrazo de oso!**


End file.
